


Mo'i Wahine

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Future Fic, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and Stitch found the 'One True Place' for the rest of Stitch's cousins. As Lilo grows up, it becomes time for her to find her One True Place too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Councilwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good Morning, Grand Councilwoman."

  
_“It's beauty that captures your attention; personality which captures your heart.”_  
~Anon  


"Good morning, Grand Councilwoman." The young girl in her view-screen smiled cheerfully at her, despite the sleepy bags under her eyes. There was a slight thoughtful pause. "-Or is it evening there?"

The Grand Councilwoman smiled back, her own exhaustion shining through. "You know, I am not even sure." She admitted. Sometimes being the head of the United Galactic Federation was more work than anyone ever anticipated. "But regardless of the time of day, it is good to see you, Lilo. Stitch."

The small blue being that was currently face down in Lilo's lap lethargically raised a hand and let it drop with a grunt. Lilo giggled, her hands busy scratching along the spikes that poked out of his spine. "I hope you can forgive Stitch." She said apologetically. "It's been a long day."

"Oh?" She checked her incoming messages box. Nothing from or about Earth. But then news did tend to travel slowly from such a backwater section of the galaxy. "More Cousins?" The Grand Councilwoman was still not so sure about letting a being so young tackle a responsibility so large, but Lilo seemed to be handling it admirably.

"Worse." Lilo said, leaning forward in a soft whisper. "It was a festival day today. Stitch did Hula, then Fire Dancing, then he took on some guys _hakoko_ , wrestling."

"I... trust he didn't injure anyone?" She ventured. A being that small but with that much strength... She didn't want to even think about what he could do to the fragile humans.

Stitch made a rude grumbling comment that she couldn't entirely make out.

"He beat -everyone-!" Lilo crowed proudly. She leaned forward to add confidentially. "He's just tired because some big fat guy sat on him and -farted-."

"Eeeow." Stitch moaned piteously. "Stupidhead." Lilo patted him sympathetically. There were times when a sensitive nose was more of a curse than a blessing.

Lilo grinned at her, continuing the tale. "Then the _olohe-lua_ , instructor, took Stitch aside and started to teach him how to do it -right-!"

The Grand Councilwoman wasn't sure what to say to that. Stitch made another muttered comment that ended in a pitiful whine.

"So in addition to Hula, me and Stitch are now getting enrolled in _Lua_!!!" Lilo continued happily. "Martial arts! It's like dancing the _Hula_ , only with fighting!"

"Well now..." The Grand Councilwoman thought about it for a second. That could only be a good thing, considering how much of a trouble magnet both Lilo and Stitch seemed to be, even now that all of the 'cousins' were taken care of. "That seems like a wonderful thing to me."

"Isn't it?!" Lilo beamed. Stitch grunted, grabbing one of her hands and placing it at the base of his neck. Lilo obligingly started scratching there as well. Stitch let out a soft groan, drooling slightly as he practically melted in her lap. The Grand Councilwoman hid a bit of a smile behind a few long fingertips.

The most fearsome being the the Galaxy... helpless as a infant in Lilo's hands.

A call from off the screen drew Lilo's attention away. The Grand Councilwoman recognised the worried tones of Nani, Lilo's older sister. "Oops." Lilo said, not at all unrepentant. "Bed time. I gotta go."

"Then I shall talk to you later, my child." The Grand Councilwoman smiled, raising her hand in salute. Lilo waved back, the transmission wavering then fading away.

The Grand Councilwoman leaned back in her chair, the smile still on her lips. Somehow, Lilo always knew when she was having a bad day and needed some cheering up.

* * *

"Hello, Grand Councilwoman!" Lilo cheered, running past the view screen. Stitch climbed along the wall in the other direction, looking cheerfully frantic as well. There were weapons on the wall now, not just strange photographs. A shark-tooth lined club caught her attention for a moment.

"Hello, Lilo. Stitch." She watched as Lilo ran back the other direction, mass of flowers draped over one arm, a hairbrush in one hand and a sandal in the other. "Is something going on today?"

"Nani and David are gettin' married!" Lilo bounced, pausing in front of the screen to brush her hair with her sandal. She paused, looking at the sandal and dropped it, sliding it on her foot. "The wedding's in an hour!"

"My goodness." The Grand Councilwoman murmured. "Do pass on my congratulations to them! Who all is in attendance?"

"Well, Captain Gantu is performing the ceremony." Lilo said, finally using her hairbrush on her hair. Stitch ran the other way along the wall, shoe in his mouth. "Since he's a captain with his own ship, he can do that. Uncle Cobra has taken care of the paperwork for that, Reuben's doing the catering, Uncle Jumba is giving Nani away, Stitch is the Ringbearer, and I'm the Maid of Honour."

Which explained the personal mission Gantu had requested away time for a few days ago. She smiled to herself, recalling Gantu's embarrassment while requesting said leave. The big softy. "And what of Pleakley?" She inquired, noticing a name missing from the list.

"We got him a WHOLE lot of tissues." Lilo said as a sandal matching the one she was wearing flew out of the air and bopped her in the head. "Thanks, Stitch!" Lilo shouted without missing a beat, putting on the matching sandal. "His job is to cry throughout the wedding. He said someone had to do it."

-While in matching hat and dress, no doubt. "I... see." She said carefully. Lilo shrugged in return, looking perplexed as well. It made sense, sort of.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted, trying to run and pull on a pair of loud tropical swimtrunks on at the same time. He pulled a large pink hibiscus out of his mouth and stuck it behind her ear.

"Thanks, Stitch!" She said with a grin, throwing a lei over his neck. He preened, petting the flowers for a moment, before remembering to finish pulling up his swim trunks. "Ready?"

"Ih! Ready!" He grinned, showing sharp teeth from ear to ear. It was a strangely cheerful smile for what should have been menacing coming from the Galaxy's formerly most dangerous criminal.

"Okay! Gotta go, Grand Councilwoman! Just wanted to let you know what was going on!" Both Lilo and Stitch waved, before responding to a faint summons from the level below. "See you later!" She waved back, her hand hovering in mid-air for moments after the picture faded.

They grew up so fast, didn't they?

* * *

The Grand Councilwoman rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease her headache. There were days when she wished she could just put arguing parties over her knee, like they were little children. Or better yet, send them back to their corners for a time out. For goodness sake, some of them were older than she was.

Her communicator buzzed and she debated ignoring it. At least until she saw who it was. "Hello, Lilo."

"Heya, Grand Councilwoman!" Lilo's happy grin greeted her. Lilo paused, leaning forward. "You don't look so good. You look grey." She paused and ammended. "More grey than usual."

"Thank you child." She leaned back in her chair, her words tinged with not just a little bit of irony.

Lilo's concerned look didn't fade. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Other than find a new babysitter?" The Grand Councilwoman sighed. "No, child. But thank you for the offer."

Lilo frowned, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. While sitting down, it pooled in spirals on the ground behind her. She was getting taller, growing from the small girl she'd first met. "Well, what's going on? Nani says that sometimes talking things out helps make them better."

"I..." She paused, rules and regulations on her tongue. Theoretically, these were private matters, not to be discussed with outsiders. But Lilo was not a member of the Federation, therefore not bound by their laws. "If I were to say, theoretically, of course. And in the strictest confidences..."

"Of course." Lilo nodded, her face both grim and earnest.

The Grand Councilwoman nodded and outlined the problem. A sacred object had been stolen and both sides of the conflict were claiming that the other had stolen it and wanted it returned to their hands. The problem being, no one was sure who the sacred object actually belonged to.

Lilo rubbed her chin thoughtfully, Stitch coming up behind her and butting her shoulder with his head. She reached over and began scratching him under the chin. He crooned, eyelids drooping in pleasure. "There's a story here, told on Earth, of a wise king who was confronted by two women." Lilo said, her expression still serious. "One of the women stole the other woman's baby and claimed it was hers. Neither woman could prove whose baby it was, so the King came up with a solution. He proposed to cut the baby in half, so they could each have half."

"What a vile solution." She murmured. Lilo nodded in agreement before continuing her tale.

"Yeah. One of the women agreed to it, but the other women begged the King not to do it. She'd rather see the baby raised by the other woman than cut in half. So the King gave the baby to the woman who didn't want the baby killed, because it was her child, and punished the other one."

"I... see." What a strange and barbaric story. But it made a certain amount of sense. "Thank you my child. I think you have been a great help this evening."

Lilo beamed at her. "Welcome!"

It belatedly dawned on her that she had been uncountably rude. "My apologies. You've helped me, but was there anything I could do for you tonight?"

"Nah." Lilo grinned and waved it off. "I just wanted to check in and say hello. We've got to get to bed anyway." She stopped scratching and Stitch nearly fell over sideways, blinking his large dark eyes in confusion.

"Gaba?"

"Bedtime." Lilo giggled, catching him and giving him a playful shove off screen.

"Bah." Stitch wandered off, limbs drooping as he yawned, wide enough to fit his whole body in his mouth. Lilo gave him a fond look as he wandered off and the Grand Councilwoman felt a smile creep on her face. There were times when it was nice to know that she had made the right decision.

"G'night, Grand Councilwoman." Lilo smiled. "Talk to you later!"

"Pleasant dreams, my child." She waved as the image faded. Her smile slipped off her face as she contemplated the story Lilo had just told her. After a few moments of deliberation, she rang up her assistant.

"Ring up our two squabblers." She commanded. "I don't care how late it is. Inform them that if they cannot play with their toys nicely, they will be taken away from them."

It would be interesting to see the reactions this caused, yes it would.

* * *

She was surprised to not find Lilo on the other end of the view-screen when she called. At least once or twice an Earth week, at this time, they contacted each other to talk. Mostly about work these days, Lilo providing an excellent sounding board for problems that arose.

Instead, she found Stitch. Even after over half a decade, she did not know how to handle the former Experiment 626. "Hi." Stitch greeted her, large dark eyes nearly impossible for her to read.

"Greetings, Stitch." She paused, uncertain as to how to continue the conversation.

"Lilo at school." Stitch finally offered, his own voice as hesitant as her own. "Dance. Stitch stay home. Meega give Lilo message?"

"No, that will not be necessary." She shook her head. "I was merely calling to check in." She was disappointed, of course. But nothing she could not handle.

"Ih." Stitch nodded, taking her word for it. "Okee."

The Grand Councilwoman paused, studying the small furry creature in front of her. Stitch had not noticeably aged in the time that she had known him. "And you, Stitch? How are you doing?"

Stitch paused, blinking at her as if in surprise. "Stitch happy." He said simply.

"And what of the rest of your family?"

"Nani..." Stitch puffed himself out as if he were a large ball... or some type of earth whale. "Give birth soon or kill David." He nodded wisely, patting his stomach.

That was right, Nani was pregnant and was expecting soon. "Her first child?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Lilo happy. Be auntie. Jumba, Pleakley, Meega happy. David naga happy."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And why is David not happy?"

"Nani kill David, if David touch Nani. David fault Nani like that." Stitch's ears drooped. "Nani scary."

The Grand Councilwoman laughed. "I don't doubt that." First time mothers often were. "Are you adapting well to the idea of a new one in the house?"

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

"Good." She smiled. The two of them sat in silence, not comfortable, but not uncomfortable either. Not really friends, but not enemies either. "Lilo... Lilo is growing up into a fine young woman." The Grand Councilwoman ventured.

"Lilo is thirteen." Stitch agreed with weary confirmation. "Middle school. Next year... High School."

"So fast." It seemed like mere days ago that Lilo had been a small girl, defending the then dangerous Experiment 626 from them.

"Stitch stay." Stitch surprised her by saying firmly, ears up and jaw squared. "Stitch not go anywhere. Stay with Lilo."

"She may not need you forever." The Grand Councilwoman said, a touch sadly. "Children grow up." A few more years, nothing really, and Lilo might be the one threatening to kill her husband over their unborn prodigy.

Stitch shrugged. "Meega stay." He said simply. " _O'hana_."

The Grand Councilwoman nodded. "I know." She said softly. If anyone was to make that promise a reality, it was Stitch.

Stitch gave her a crooked smile. "Taka." He said, thanking her for her concern.

"You are quite welcome." She smiled back. "Keep me informed of how Nani is doing, will you Stitch?"

"Ih." He nodded, bowing his his head slightly.

"Thank you, Stitch. Good Night."

"Ni-night." He waved, then turned off the view screen.

The Grand Councilwoman stroked her chin, a habit she'd picked up from Lilo. How very interesting.

* * *

A few nights later, there was a message from Stitch, with an enthusiastic Lilo bellowing in the background. Nani had given birth to a girl. Both mother and daughter were doing well.

And David had survived the process.

* * *

"All I'm saying." Gantu said, his rough voice thick concern and thinly veiled ire. "Is that there is talk that it is time for you to step down. Rumours. You need to be careful."

"I know, Captain Gantu." She said, not bothering to hide her own exhaustion or irritation on the subject. She had known at the time that there would be repercussions for offering Stitch a Captain's chair, but she had not expected them to take quite so long to catch up.

"You've held the title longer than anyone else has." Gantu said, softening his booming voice.

"Which has given me longer to earn enemies." The Grand Councilwoman agreed. Powerful enemies. Ones who eyed her every action for signs of weakness. Weakness that still was not there, regardless of her years.

"Yes." He agreed. "At the very least, they are suggesting that you begin training a replacement."

"An Heir." She chuckled tiredly. Gantu nodded. The Grand Councilwoman had a reputation for being fair and not playing favourites. It was all about rules, really. The head of the United Galactic Federation couldn't be seen showing favour to one party over another. And to name an Heir would be doing exactly just that. Various factions had been dropping hints, suggestions, applications for cycles now.

Perhaps it was time. The long hours were starting to wear down on her. It would be nice to relax for a change.

An idea hit, just a stray niggling wisp of an idea. She held her hand up, silencing Gantu. The large captain fell silent, giving her a moment to think, as the idea grew from a faint thread into a glimmering rope of thought. "Rumours, you said."

"Yes, Grand Councilwoman." He nodded.

"Then perhaps we can use these rumours for our own purposes." She said, steepling her fingers together. "Let it leak out that I am already in the process of arranging to train an heir. Casually, if you would."

"You are?!" The outburst was obviously out of Gantu's mouth before he could censor it. "I... I mean... You are?"

She smirked. "Yes, Captain. I am. I have been for some time. But don't let that part be let known for a while longer." Casual and subtle may not have been in Gantu's vocabulary, but he was a trustworthy officer.

"I... Yes. Yes, of course." He gave her a quick salute.

"Dismissed." She nodded in return and he left the room, blue eyes in an apparent glaze as he tried to figure out who she could be training. She smiled to herself and turned back to her desk, letting him wonder.

The view-screen flickered, an incoming transmission coming in. She saw who it was and accepted it. "Greetings, Lilo." The Grand Councilwoman smiled at the girl... no, the young woman on the screen.

"Heya, Grand Councilwoman!" Lilo waved, Stitch draped over one shoulder as he tugged at some pieces of paper in her hands. Photographs. Lilo had probably filled up another roll of people at the beach. It was an odd hobby, but an amusing one. Stitch snickered loudly at one picture, rolling over her shoulder and into her lap.

They were from different parts of the Galaxy, different species, different shapes, different sizes, different abilities. And yet they fit together, like two pieces of a very strange puzzle.

Like _O'hana_. Family.

Yes, this could work.

The Grand Councilwoman's smile grew deeper. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind discussing a few things tonight, Lilo..."

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Most of Stitch's vocabulary is thanks to_[this link here.](http://evil-koala-626.livejournal.com/1533.html)  
>  More about [Lua](http://www.ajjf.org/AJJF/kiaiEchoArticles/lua.php) here.


	2. Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It came as a shock the first time Stitch realised that he had to look up to see Lilo's face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions are made to the end of the [Lilo and Stitch TV series](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch:_The_Series) and the follow-up, [Leroy and Stitch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leroy_%26_Stitch).
> 
> Mention of Blood in this chapter for the squeamish, no injuries.

* * *

It came as a shock the first time Stitch realised that he had to look up to see Lilo's face.

While they'd never actually -been- the same height, but when they first met, they'd at least been able see almost nose to nose.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked as he stepped in front of her, running a hand from the top of his head to... just below her collarbone. She'd grown a -lot-.

It had been so gradual, he hadn't paid any attention to it. "Stitch?" Lilo asked again, looking concerned.

"Naga." He leaned forward, pressing his head against her front and she obligingly wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head under her chin. "Nothing."

Lilo was growing up.

* * *

He was a genetic experiment, created in a lab by an Evil Genius to unleash havoc and destruction against the galaxy. He was never a child, he didn't know if he could grow old. He was meant to simply... be. Survive.

Stitch hung close to Lilo for the next couple of days, never shying out of arms reach if he could help it. She was concerned for a while, but let him, until the clingy nature had her pushing him out the door to talk to someone about it.

He found himself at Jumba's house. His creator look down at him. "626? Little Girl has been most worried about you."

"Ih." He agreed, allowing himself to be escorted inside. Pleakley was humming something in the other room, a straight blond wig that curled up at the shoulders on his head, a pink dress with pearls around the neck and an apron completing the look. "There you are!" Pleakley grinned, pulling a tea kettle off the stove and pouring the steaming liquid into several cups.

"No coffee for you." Pleakley added with a scolding tone, setting a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of Stitch. "And you, you need to cut back on your caffeine intake." He added, setting another cup in front of Jumba.

"Yes dear." Jumba muttered sarcastically into his coffee cup before taking a slurping sip. "Bah. Decaf."

Stitch snickered at the evil look Pleakley gave him. Pleakley harrumphed and walked off, head held high. "I'll be in the laundry room if anyone needs me." He announced loftily.

"Hah. He refuse to let me create machine to do laundry. Insist doing it the 'human way'." Jumba rolled his eyes, as if the understanding of his partner was beyond his ken.

Stitch shrugged, not having an answer to that. At least the human way was easy. Sorting the clothes according to colour, measuring the soap and throwing everything into the noisy devices. It was kind of fun, all the different fabrics and textures. He could even make costumes!

... Although Nani got mad at that.

"So, what seems to be troubling you, my little experiment?" Jumba asked, looking at him as if he could see into Stitch's thoughts. It was a little unnerving whenever he did that. Not that Stitch would tell him that.

He sighed, cradling his cup in his hands. A lesson that had taken him a while to learn... How to hold glasses without breaking them, especially if he got mad. He hadn't broken any cups in a while. "Lilo... growing up."

"Yes." Jumba agreed. "Little Girls do that. They turn into Young Women. Then into -Beautiful- Women."

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

"Ah." Jumba looked at him wisely. "And that worries you, my experiment."

"... Ih."

"Don't be." Jumba smiled kindly at him, his smallest eyes crinkling up in fond amusement. "I do not make my experiments to be so easily discarded. You and Little Girl will be around for very long time."

That was some comfort. Not much, but some.

"And not to worry, my little 626." Jumba added, taking another sip of his decaf coffee. "As she grows older, as will you. I foresee many long years ahead of you. And she will not leave you so easily, I think."

Stitch thought about it, all the things they had fought about, fought together for and nodded. "Ih." He agreed. "Meega think Jumba correct."

"Thank you, 626." Jumba said proudly.

"In this matter." He added.

"Harrumph."

Stitch grinned and finished off his hot chocolate.

* * *

Lilo was the only girl on the entire island who could understand temporal mathematics. It wasn't so much that she was a super genius, but because it was the level of mathematics that Stitch was used to, so therefore the type of math that he used when discussing various things out in the Galaxy.

'Uncle' Jumba was pleased with this and quizzed her on various equations when they stopped by to visit.

Lilo was also the only girl on the entire island who could help build and fix hover cars. Lilo ate up the knowledge, as long as the lesson could be taught in a five minute span, which was about how long her attention span was originally. Eventually it grew longer and Jumba had her assist him occasionally in the lab, explaining complex mathmatics, chemical equations, and what **not** to do with various chemicals, equations, and electronics.

Stitch found it fascinating as well, but had to reign in the urges to make things explode. As Jumba gently reminded him as he eyed two beakers that if combined could turn the entire island into a crater, he had been created for destructive purposes. And while he had been able to overcome those destructive impulses, he still hadn't swung completely over to the other side, to create.

He had, Jumba added proudly as he prevented Lilo from accidentally running an electrical current through a chemical matrix that would have taken out at least three islands on the island chain, turn them into **protective** impulses.

Stitch was growing up too.

Just not the same way.

* * *

"Argh!" Lilo glared at the hair brush in her hand. "Stupid hair! It keeps getting stuck in everything. I should just cut it all off."

"Naga!" Stitch protested.

Lilo paused, looking at him. "Stitch?"

He hesitated, tapping his the tips of his claws together. She waited, looking at him expectantly.

Human hair grew at about half an inch per month, containing information about what the person had been doing. What they'd been eating, drinking, the conditions at the time. Their personal history, contained in multiple strands of keratin.

He took the brush from Lilo's hand, popping his other set of arms out of his sides to gather it all together and measuring it out. Hair grew -this- fast, she'd known him for -this- long, she had met him -here-. He thought he felt a difference in the strands, between where they had met and where they hadn't. Her hair seemed thicker where they were together. "Stitch help." He said quietly.

"Stitch?" She said, her voice uncertain as he began to brush her hair.

"No cut hair." He insisted, running his claws through her long hair, silkly strands like black ink running through his fingers. A tangible history. Her history. His history.

"I wasn't going to really." She confessed, tilting her head back so he could brush her hair from the top. "I like my hair long."

Stitch nodded, brushing her hair. "Good."

She smiled, her eyes drooping closed. "Wanna see how long I can get my hair?" She teased.

He considered it. How long -could- human hair grow? "Ih. Okie-taka."

Lilo laughed. "But I'm warning you, it's going to be a pain to take care of the longer it gets. I'm gonna need help."

"Stitch help." He said, focusing his attention on a knot at the ends of the strands, which the brush had most likely caught on to begin with. "Meega happy to help."

"There we go then." She agreed. "I'll grow my hair out long if you help me take care of it."

"Agree."

* * *

During the summer time, he shed. He shed a lot. In those times, Lilo's hair brush was filled with short blue hairs and long black ones, from when she helped him take care of his own troublesome fur.

* * *

When Lilo got a little bit taller, Cobra Bubbles showed up one day and asked if he could requisition Lilo for an afternoon. Nani was confused, but agreed, thinking they were going out for ice cream.

Now that her hands were a bit bigger and could hold a weapon, he sat her down and they went over weapons safety. Not only a few Earth guns, but several standard weapons in the Galactic Force, from Stitch's old stolen Plasma Guns, down to Disrupter Rifles and a few small Cannons. How to dismantle and put one together, load it and make sure the safety was on. How not to shoot herself in the head.

And then he taught her how to shoot, Stitch helping with the targets. After all, it wasn't like the weapons could permanently harm him, only singe his fur a little.

By the end of the day, all three of them were tired and sweaty, but Lilo could now hit both a stationary and moving targets. Cobra was pleased with her progress, Lilo was practically glowing at her new knowledge, but agreed to keep it secret from Nani because her older sister would freak.

But, as Cobra pointed out, it wasn't as if Lilo hadn't had weapons pointed at her before. At least now she knew what she could do with them.

They went for ice cream afterwards.

* * *

With the change from _Hula_ to _Lua_ , Stitch decided to look into strategy and warfare. Because it wasn't much help to know how to fight if you didn't know how to do it effectively. And while smashing everything in sight might work well for him, it wouldn't work well for Lilo, who wasn't created to be indestructible.

Therefore, it was time to think smarter.

He spent a few days curled up in the local library, pouring over books of strategy. He'd been programed with the knowledge of all of the galaxy's greatest strategists and their battle plans. But at the time he'd been created, Earth had been almost completely unknown, with none of it's literature or history available to them.

 _Lua_ was close enough to some of the Eastern fighting styles that the bone breaking techniques were often mixed with _karate_ , so he focused on them. Lilo looked over his should as he was reading Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' and made a face, the archaic sounding phrases boring in her mind.

So they acted them out. 'Laying Plans', 'Tactical Dispositions' and 'Terrain' was easy enough, they practiced those while running wild through the forests of the island. 'Waging War' and 'The Army on the March', not so much when it was just the two of them. Those were worked out in the privacy of their bedroom, using dolls, books, blocks and cars to simulate enemies and armies.

When Lilo graduated up to using weapontry, she was greatly fond of the _Lei-o-mano_ , the shark-toothed club, and the _Ihe_ , short spear, he moved them on to Musashi's 'Book of Five Rings', since Musashi was a swordsman. And weapons were weapons.

Weapons in hands, they practised the attacks and defenses listed in the 'Book of Earth', 'Book of Water', 'Book of Fire' and the 'Book of Wind'. The 'Book of Void' was a bit harder to practise, so they meditated on it one day and discovered that neither of them really had the patience to deal with 'That which cannot be seen'.

At least, not when jumping out of trees for sneak attacks was a great deal more fun.

* * *

Stitch woke up to the scent of blood in his nose. He flailed for a moment, checking himself over, ensuring that he was not stuck in a dream and that he had not been damaged, but everything was fine.

He then went and checked on Lilo. Much to his horror, the scent of blood was coming from her bed. From her.

"Li... Lilo." His voice came out as a squeak as he stared at her, taking in the sound of her breathing. She was breathing. Still alive. He climbed up on the bed and shook her shoulder. "Lilo-?"

"Nhgh? Stitch?" She rolled over, blinking sleepy eyes at him. "What's wrong?"

"Blood." He said, unable to keep the worry from his voice. "Meega smell blood. Lilo blood."

"Huh?" She sat up. checking herself. "But I'm... oh. Yuck." Lilo wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the spots of blood on her nightgown. "Guess I didn't just eat something that didn't agree with me."

Stitch stared at her in horror as she climbed out of bed. "Lilo need Nani? Stitch get help?" He asked, scurrying in circles around her as she walked over to her dresser and pulling out a new nightshirt and panties. She seemed to be moving fine, not injured, but there was still -blood-. Blood meant that Stitch had failed in his duty to protect Lilo. Lilo wasn't supposed to bleed.

Lilo was too young to die.

"Stitch, relax." Lilo grabbed him by the side of the head, leaning over so they were nose to nose. "I'm okay. It's okay."

"Naga okie." He protested, wrapping his hands over hers.

"Stitch. Relax." She repeated again, a bit more firmly. "You smelled blood, right?"

He nodded.

Lilo nodded back. "You know how Nani smells like that once a month?"

Stitch paused, then nodded. Human women did occasionally. Not like blood from a cut, there was other scents, hormones, pheromones, perfumes it was like a walking soup of scents. All he knew is that they tended to get a whole lot more likely to snap at him when it happened.

"Same thing." She said soothing. "It happens. It's part of growing up. Of being a woman."

"Lilo... bleed?" Stitch whimpered. How could they do that? "Jumba fix?"

Lilo giggled. "Nothing to fix, Stitch." She kissed him on the nose. "I'll be right back, I promise. Just need to go to the bathroom and change clothes."

"But-"

"Stay, Stitch." The soft almost pleading expression on her face kept it from sounding like an order. "Please? I'll be right back."

"I... Ih." He agreed, ears flattening along his back as he shrank down on his haunches. She gave him one last worried look before stepping onto the elevator tube and disappearing. The time before she reappeared, 4 minutes, 21 seconds later, seemed to stretch on forever, scenarios running through his head. When she came back, she didn't smell quite as strongly of blood, but it was still there.

"Hi." She said, holding some clean sheets draped over one arm. "Could you... Can you help me remake the bed?"

"Okie." He agreed. Between the two of them, they had the sheets pulled off and the new set put back on fairly quickly. They shoved the other sheets into the laundry hamper, then by silent accord, they both climbed into her bed, Lilo curled around Stitch, hugging him fiercely.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

He thought about it for a moment. "Ih."

"I'm kinda scared." Lilo confided softly.

"Ih." He agreed. "Talk to Nani?"

"Already did." She made a face. "That's how I knew what it was."

"Oh."

"It means I'm growing up." Lilo said, almost sadly.

Stitch really didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

A few days later, he was still thinking about it when the Grand Councilwoman called for Lilo. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the Grand Councilwoman, but he wasn't uncomfortable around her either. She had given him his home, his _O'hana_ , and for that he was grateful. But he never quite forgot that she'd once sentenced him to exile on a lonely astroid either.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't escaped to Earth and Lilo. He didn't think about it long.

"She may not need you forever." The Grand Councilwoman said, a touch sadly. "Children grow up."

He knew that very well. He shrugged. "Meega stay." He said simply. " _O'hana_."

There really wasn't more he could say than that.

* * *

He learned to keep chocolate on hand for the times when Lilo or Nani smelled like blood, which seemed to calm both of them down from a foul mood.

He also discovered that he made a very good hot pack for the small of Lilo's back. It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them, the steady rise and fall of her breathing reassuring while he could still smell the blood.

* * *

Stitch hadn't been entirely comfortable about the addition of David to their family. He was already _O'hana_ and had helped them out whenever he could, but he wasn't sure about the other male actually living with them, in their house.

But David made Nani happy, which made Lilo happy, which made Stitch happy. He was a calming influence on both Nani and Lilo and Stitch gradually became adjusted with David's presence around the house.

... It helped that his and Lilo's bedroom was pretty much soundproof from the rest of the house. Acute hearing sometimes meant listening to things that you didn't really want to. And pillows only blocked so much information. At least Lilo couldn't hear them at night.

The introduction of another newcomer about a year after their wedding caused more disruptions than David's presence did. Babies, in Stitch's opinion, were more trouble than tney were worth. They cried and pooped and barfed and ate and didn't really do anything interesting. Well, except for maybe the barfing part. Especially when it was down the back of someone's shirt. Then it was just amusing.

But they required a lot of attention and care. And while Lilo helped out around the house as much as she could during the daytime, they required attention at night too. Within a few weeks of the squalling bundle of joy arriving home, both Nani and David were run ragged, working on automatic. Stitch took over meal making completely, shooing off Nani when it was her usual nights to cook. Laundry doubled, due to burping accidents.

He also started keeping an ear out for the midnight screams, heading downstairs and taking care of either a fresh diaper, or a bottle that was kept warm thanks to a reverse ice-box that Jumba made for them, that kept the formula at just the right temperature. Or some nights the baby just wanted to be held, seeking comfort and warmth against his blue fur, small hands wrapped around his long claws.

New life. He was young still, but he couldn't picture his own offspring. If he could have offspring. The thought kept him awake during the quiet hours of the night. Jumba had created them to be a new species, but they were a species without a general purpose, without a land. Hawai'i was home, but it wasn't their home.

He didn't tell anyone about those times, but Lilo always seemed to be able to sense his melancholy moods, inviting him to climb up her bed and curling around him.

He clung to her sometimes, a little afraid about the fact that she could curl around him, that she was now half again as tall as he was. Someday Lilo would grow up too, and a husband and children of her own. More _O'hana_.

While he didn't have a problem with more _O'hana_ , the idea of someone else taking priority in Lilo's life scared him.

He was fire-proof, bullet-proof, could think faster than super computer, see in the dark, and lift objects three thousand times his size. But for all that, he couldn't think of a way to voice his fear.

* * *

The infant became a baby. Babies could blink, mimic expressions and were fascinated by the world. And they could sleep through the night.

Things got a little easier when everyone got enough sleep.

* * *

One of the first lessons he'd had to learn about this planet called Earth was that humans floated in the water and he didn't. Under water was bad. Floating on the top in a surfboard was good. **Very** good.

Nani could float. David could float. Lilo could... kind of. The larger she got, the more she had to work at treading water. But she could still mostly float.

Other people had trouble floating, so it wasn't a huge deal.

At least, not until the day that she picked him up to set him on the bed while they were talking. She did it without thinking, like it wasn't a big deal. Which, size wise, it wasn't.

What was a big deal was that he knew that he weighed 30 pounds more than she did.

Suspicions gathered, he confronted Jumba.

"Shhh." His creator didn't bother denying it as he glanced around, making sure that his partner wasn't listening in. "I not hurt our Little Girl. Promise." He added solemnly.

Which meant his creator -was- doing something. Without Lilo's knowledge. Stitch nodded and kept quiet anyway, knowing that Jumba wouldn't purposely hurt any of them. Accidently was another story however, so he made a note to keep a closer eye on her. Especially while around Jumba.

* * *

Lilo didn't seemed to mind or notice her bouts of extra-human strength. _Lua_ was about skill, not strength, so it didn't come into play often.

But as her stride grew bigger, she took great delight in starting to carry him around, so they could hold conversations at an equal level.

When put that way, he didn't mind so much.

* * *

Nani and David had another kid. A boy this time. The introduction of another infant into the house wasn't quite as bad the second time around.

Nani swore this was the last one, after Lilo and being pregnant twice, she was done with raising kids.

Lilo thought this was funny. Stitch thought about Lilo's frequent checks on his 626 cousins and thought Nani had it easy.

* * *

"Am I... strange?" Lilo asked him one day as they flipped through her latest collection of beached fat tourists on the beach. She'd upgraded to a digital camera, but still preferred the hard copy. Part of her allowance every week went to printing out hard copies at the local pharmacy.

Stitch thought about it. Lilo was Lilo. What was so weird about that? "Naga. Lilo not strange."

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Stitch."

It still seemed to worry her, a silent awkwardness that followed her around. It had something to do with Mertle and the other girls in Lilo's class. They were a small island, it wasn't as if there were many children Lilo's age for her to hang around with.

Stitch didn't care much for Mertle. The feeling was mutual.

Lilo had helped Stitch and his cousins find their one true place to be. Sometimes he wondered if she was looking for the same.

Her melancholy mood didn't really go away until she talked to Jumba. Stitch was annoyed that Jumba was the one to help Lilo, that he couldn't. But she was in a better mood and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

The nature of the Grand Councilwoman's calls changed over the years. Originally, it had just been random check ins, Lilo chattering about her day and how the cousins were doing. But over time, it had evolved into long complex questions and answers and thought provoking discussions. Stitch watched them mostly silently, only interjecting from time to time, looking for the puzzle pieces underneath as to the nature of the calls.

Lilo didn't seem to mind that the phone calls were about serious matters with galaxy wide ramifications, so he kept his own council and watched.

And then as Lilo was about to graduate High School, after years of debates, the Grand Councilwoman finally dropped the bomb.

She wanted Lilo to come the headquarters of the United Galactic Federation. To live, for an unknown length of time.

Lilo was silent for a long time, her hands stilling in his fur for a moment before resuming petting. "On one condition." Lilo finally said. "When we found homes for all the Cousins, Stitch got to leave Earth, right?" For the award ceremony.

"Ah... Yes." The Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"So Stitch's exile is up."

"Yes."

Lilo nodded, her jaw set slightly forward like she did when she was stubborn. "Then I'll go if Stitch can come with me." She hesitated and lost the serious look as she looked down at his face. "... That is, if you want to go, Stitch."

He stared at her for a minute. " **IH.** " As if he would not!

"Okay." She grinned, staring back. Then a small giggle escaped her throat and she looked at the Grand Councilwoman, her grin growing wider. "Okay! We'll come!"

He was treated to the rare sight of a true smile on the Grand Councilwoman's face. "I'll make the arrangements on this end. An earth week alright to prepare?"

"Yes!" She squeaked, hugging him to her chest. He grinned back. "This is better than _college_!"

College would require her leaving the island. This would require her leaving the planet.

Somehow, the other side of the galaxy didn't seem quite as far away as another island did. At least, not as long as he could be there too.

* * *

So he eventually got used to the idea that Lilo was growing -up-, growing taller. He wouldn't, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be together. He walked a bit faster, Lilo walked a bit slower, adapting her longer strides to his short quick legs and they continued moving along at their own pace.

-fin-


	3. Grand Councilwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think I'm 'weird', Uncle Jumba?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written out of order, this was actually the first chapter written before the others came out to play.

"Do you think I'm 'weird', Uncle Jumba?"

"Weird?" Jumba blinked all four of his eyes at the teenager sitting across the kitchen table from him. "What do you mean, 'weird'?"

Lilo groaned, leaned forward so that she was sprawled face down across the table, one hand stuck comically in the air, her long braid falling over one shoulder to nearly brush the floor. He had a sense of deja vu, of a time over a decade now when they had first met, where she would have required standing up on the chair to do the same motion now.

The girl he had once known was now turning into a very pretty young woman. At least by earth standards. That did not mean that she was any less perplexing now at 17 than she had been at 5. He reached across the table to poke her shoulder. "Again, what is this weird?"

"It's nothing." She propped herself up, resting a cheek on a hand. "Stupid Mertle being stupid again."

"Oh?" If it was something that brought Lilo to Jumba and Pleakley's kitchen table, then it wasn't 'nothing'. "And what is puny human girl being stupid about this time?"

Lilo made a face. "She and the other girls were checking out some of the guys after school, and I said I didn't find any of them cute."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Jumba rumbled, picking up a mug of coffee and sipping it. Humans all looked weird to him. Not enough limbs, too scrawny.

"EXACTLY!" Lilo threw her hands into the air. "So the rest of the girls called me weird and now it's making the rounds at school that I don't like anyone, which is somehow worse than liking someone and **it doesn't make any sense!** "

"You make it sound as if humans are supposed to make sense." Jumba muttered into his coffee mug. "Why come to me about human affairs?"

She snorted, giving him a crooked smile. "You may not know humans, but you were in love at least once, weren't you?"

"I have no knowledge of what you are talking about." Jumba set his mug down on the table with a loud thump. "I told you before, I only married-"

"-For the tax break, to maintain your cover here on earth." Lilo repeated dutifully, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. You've said only said so, like, a bajillion times, Uncle Jumba."

Jumba harrumphed, picking up his mug again. At least the child listened. Sometimes. He sipped his coffee loudly, giving himself some time to think. Lilo fiddled with her own cup, filled with Pleakley's special blend of local fruit juice, as was her habit to drink whenever she came over to visit.

"Do you find me weird?" He asked, cradling his mug between his large hands.

She gave him a skeptical look. "... You're an Evil Genius." She pointed out.

"Beside that." He waved it off. "Appearances. Do I look strange to you?"

"No..." She drawled out hesitantly.

"Pleakley?"

"No."

"Stitch?" He paused, frowning before she could answer. "Where is Number 626 today?"

"Watching Nani's brood." Lilo smiled. "Nani and David wanted a break from the kids, so he's watching them for a few hours. Uncle Bubbles said he'd be over later, to make sure the house doesn't get blown up again."

"They're in good hands then." His Experiment 626 was still the indestructible weapon he'd created years ago, which made him the perfect babysitter for two rambunctious children. They couldn't do anything to him that could cause permanent damage. Now the house was a different story....

"And no. Stitch doesn't look strange." Lilo added, bringing the topic back to the original subject.

"To you, no." Jumba agreed. "But to anyone else-?"

"They call him a 'Mutant Koala' or a 'Rabid Hedgehog'." Lilo frowned, clutching the mug in her hand as if she'd like to punch whomever said that. "But he's not."

"No. He is not from Earth. So therefore, to those from Earth, he is strange." Jumba pointed out as kindly as he could manage. "As do I. As does Pleakley. But to you, we are not strange, we simply are."

Lilo set the mug down on the table, running a finger along the rim of the cup. "So... because I'm used to being around you guys, you're saying maybe I don't find human guys attractive?"

"Possibly." Jumba shrugged. "Is an idea. Or perhaps you are just not ready yet to pursue romantic relationships with other humans right now. There is no rush to find a partner. You young still."

"True," Lilo said thoughtfully. "And all the guys in our class right now are jerks." She made a face, sticking out her tongue.

Jumba patted her hands. "If there is one thing I know about you, my little girl, is that you look at what people do, not what they look like. Is a good trait to have."

"Oh." She gave him an embarrassed smile, as she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, blushing slightly. "You're too kind."

"Not at all." He held out his hands expressively. "Am Evil Genius. Am merely buttering up to perform wicked experiments on you."

Lilo laughed, as he anticipated she would. "You've been saying that for years," she mock scolded, picking up her juice and taking a few gulps. "And you never have."

"Ah, you wound me." He pretended to be struck in the chest, the chair creaking dangerously under him as he leaned back. She giggled at his antics. Jumba smiled back, raising an eyebrow. "Feel better?"

"Much." She pushed her chair back, rising to her feet and automatically straightening the tropical print sarong tied around her waist in lieu of a skirt, the colours matching the bikini top she wore for the summer heat. She looked a great deal like her sister did when they had first met, the major differences being her mouth was slightly wider, in a perpetual smile, and her long un-cut hair. She walked over and planted a kiss on top of his head. "Thank you Uncle Jumba."

"Bah." He waved it off. "Is what Uncles are for."

She smiled sweetly at him before picking up a duffel bag from next to her chair, the grass skirt inside rustling. Hula practise next then. "Later, Uncle Jumba."

He rose to his feet, walking her down the hall to the front door. "Later, my little girl." He said fondly as he opened the door for her.

She patted him on the arm as she passed him, only to stop before she stepped out. "Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, her face lighting up in a sweet smile as she looked down. "I thought you were watching the brats!"

"Bubbles early." Stitch shrugged, lowering the hand he had raised to knock on the door. "Wanted time with kids."

Cobra Bubbles may have been intimidating to anyone who didn't know him well, but to those that did, they all knew that he had a huge soft spot for children.

"Walk me to dance lessons?" Lilo requested, her grin continuing unabated. Stitch nodded and quickly climbed up her legs and back in a spiral, over one shoulder and coming to rest in the crook of her arm, head resting on her shoulder. "Later, Uncle Jumba! Bye, Auntie Pleakley!" Lilo waved with her free hand, walking down the street with Stitch in her arm like a comfortable over-sized stuffed animal, the two talking softly in Intergalactic with each other.

Jumba watched them go with a wave and a fond grin of his own. "They do make a cute couple, don't they?" Pleakley commented, coming to stand in the doorway as well, leaning comfortably against Jumba.

"Yes. They do." Jumba nodded in agreement, resting a hand on Pleakley's long waist.

He watched them disappear around a curve in the road, Lilo's braid bouncing against the back of her thighs as she walked, back proud and tall like a warrior, Stitch's flickering ears visible over her shoulder as they laughed together.

"She's going to be the Grand Councilwoman someday." Pleakley murmured, half to himself.

"Rumour says her Majesty is waiting for Lilo to finish her commitments on Earth before starting training." Jumba nodded. To finish high school before the Grand Councilwoman started schooling her in the ways of running the galaxy.

He couldn't think of anyone better for it. She had enough compassion and empathy to be fair, and a fighter's spirit to back it up.

But to get there, she was going to need all the help she could get, in addition to Stitch's protection.

It had taken him a long time to get the formula right, but he'd gotten it. Lilo weighed 20 pounds heavier than another a human for her size and shape, due her skeletal frame and muscles being a great deal denser than Earth normal. This density lead to an increase in strength and speed, allowing her to cradle Stitch, who weighed 120 pounds on Earth, with the ease of something a tenth that weight. Humans were so fragile, he wanted to be sure she would be physically be capable of dealing with aliens far stronger than her.

He'd also been able to increase her brain's capacity as well. She was the only human he knew of who was fluent in the science and mechanics of alien spacecraft, as well as a few languages. Which she was going to need for diplomacy.

All of which had been carefully and slowly administered to her in Pleakley's special juice whenever she came over to visit or for advice, adding to the unique flavour of the drink. Something she remained ignorant of to this day and he was not going to mention. Not so much because of of her or Nani's wrath, but because he knew the full extent of 626's capabilities. And Stitch would undoubtably -not- be pleased.

In his private opinion, there was no need for her to go looking at other human males for potential partners when she had Stitch. A more perfect match or influence on each other he could not think of.

Quite possibly, he was becoming a sap in his old age.

He glanced down at Pleakley, who was still resting comfortably at his side. Not initially his ideal choice for a partner, but not a decision he could see himself regretting any time soon. It was nice to have someone fuss over him occasionally. Another thing he would never admit.

But he had family, he had friends, he had adventures and someone to share it all with.

Really, what more could an Evil Genius ask for?

-Besides orchestrating his own set up for Galactic conquest in front of everyone's backs, that was.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, a few notes:  
>  1: I don't ship Lilo and Stitch as a romantic pairing. However, what ever future plans are, can't see them split up either.  
> 2: Jumba and Pleakley, I'm willing to be convinced. ~_o Don't ask me, Jumba insisted on the 'Tax Reasons' thing. He's very strange._


	4. Lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I see you've met my apprentice."_

Space was cold.

Having lived on Kauaʻi all her life, Lilo was used to a warm climate with lots of sunlight and rain. Space was anything but warm, the cold dry vacuum seeming to press down on her from all angles.

Stitch stuck close to her, his warm furry body a familiar comforting presence on her shoulder, staring at the aliens they passed by in the headquarters for the United Galactic Federation. Lilo was used to aliens, but this was the first time that -she- was the alien.

A large tiger headed alien, about Captain Gantu's size, snorted as they walked by. "Abomination."

Lilo had her _Ihe_ up in his nostril before Captain Gantu or the Grand Councilwoman could protest. "What did you say?" She hissed. Stitch made an almost confused whimpering noise in her ear that almost anyone else would mistake for a growl, but she could feel the presence of his extra limbs on her back that said he was ready for a fight if need be.

"Ah, Taigaa Masuku." The Grand Councilwoman said grandly. "I see you've met my apprentice."

Silence filled the corridor, the Grand Councilwoman's last word echoing through the air. And then the sound rushed back in, as if filling a vacuum, the word 'Apprentice' echoing throughout the air.

"Eh?" Stitch said, echoing her own confusion.

"Your... Apprentice?" Taigaa Masuku echoed, stepping back. Lilo allowed him, watching him warily.

"Yes. My apprentice, Lilo, and her partner, Stitch." The Grand Councilwoman motioned to her and Stitch on her shoulder. "I would dearly hate for you to get off on the wrong foot, especially since you have that upcoming hearing in the next few days."

"I... yes." The large alien took another step backwards. "My apologies, I mistook you for someone else."

Lilo watched with some confusion as Taigaa Masuku turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall, his tiger-striped cloak flaring out behind him.

She turned and stared at the Grand Councilwoman. " _Apprentice?!_ " She squeaked.

"Yes." The Grand Councilwoman stared at her, completely unruffled. "Why else did you think I invited you here?"

Lilo stared at her, open mouth for a moment. She was preferably aware of Stitch doing the same thing. Then Stitch reached over and shut her jaw for her before closing his own jaw with a snap.

"Come." The Grand Councilwoman said, motioning with a long fingered hand down the corridor. "I'll show you to your rooms. It would probably be better if you did not go wandering around with such... weaponry."

Lilo fingered her _Ihe_ , fighting a blush. Compared to a plasma pistol, a small wood spear did seem rather... lacklustre.

"Right." She agreed, slinking down the hall after the Grand Councilwoman.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to keep the _Lei-o-mano_ on her though.

* * *

Everyone had given her gifts when she had left Earth.

David, Nani, and the twerps had given her a _tiki_ necklace for luck, as well as a completely collection of Elvis Presley songs on a player. Cobra had given her a wickedly cool knife that hid under her sarong. Pleakley had given her a Viewmaster with data of all the alien races that she would probably run across while in space.

Jumba's was a bright pink hibiscus bloom that she wore tucked behind her right ear. He'd grown it especially for her, and it never faded or lost its bloom as long as she gave it light during the day and a little bit of water at night. Knowing Jumba, there was probably a tracking device or something inside of it as well.

Stitch chewed on the flower for a few seconds before spitting it out and agreeing. The flower popped back into shape without any damage done to it.

Paranoia was Jumba's way of caring.

* * *

  
"A race?" Lilo echoed as she followed Stitch down one of the many busy corridors. It was easy to get lost in the big headquarters, but she was starting to learn her way around. Stitch was better at it however, following signals she couldn't sense, either via scent or sight.

"Ih." Stitch agreed, fairly cheerfully. His dread reputation had not diminished in the 13 years since he'd originally escaped Federation custody for Earth.

For one thing, whenever they were assigned a spaceship for transport, they usually somehow managed to get the -red- one, much to Stitch's cackling glee.

"Is this another one of those challenge things?" Lilo asked with a long suffering sigh. Stitch's reputation also had the occasional challenger coming out of the woodwork, trying to defeat the unstoppable Experiment 626. Stitch usually either laughed them off, but sometimes he'd disappear, to reappear later, the latest challenger usually either slinking away, or visiting the Medical Bay.

Stitch considered it. "... Ih."

She sighed. "Stitch..."

"Lilo participate." Stitch protested. "Lilo race too."

"Me?"

He nodded. "Ih. People curious."

There were also the weird stares she was getting for being the Grand Councilwoman's apprentice. She was the first human most of them had seen.

"I don't know..." She hesitated. She was supposed to be being diplomatic, and she'd already goofed up once in that regard. He pulled her into a room, and she nearly stumbled over the size of the racetrack and the amount of people waiting. "Stitch..." She ignored the nervous whine in her voice.

He laughed, pulling her to the starting line, then taking place next to her. "Lilo no hold back." He advised her.

She stared at him. "Stitch."

Stitch smiled at him. "Trust meega. Lilo trust Stitch." He assured her.

Lilo swallowed and nodded. She usually held herself back, kept herself from running too fast, using too much strength. She knew she was stronger than most people, stronger than -Nani- and it somewhat scared her. But if Stitch knew, and was okay with it, then it must be okay.

"Alright." She nodded, squaring her jaw. Stitch cackled in response, crouching down, his little puff of a tail wiggling in anticipation. She crouched down as well, placing her fingertips on the ground. A multi-limbed alien raised several limbs in the air and counted down.

Three.

Two.

"I trust you."

One.

Go.

She took off from the starting line, pushing her legs, pushing her muscles as she rarely allowed herself to. Stitch was a blue blur next to her as the two of them ran, the artificial wind streaming past her, her hair streaking behind her like a banner. "Go Lilo!" Stitch cheered as they pulled away from the pack.

They didn't win first place, coming behind a Kineceleran. Since it was practically impossible to beat a Kineceleran on the ground, she didn't think they did so bad.

She grabbed Stitch as soon as they crossed the line, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight as she laughed in sheer delight. "Lilo trust Stitch!" He laughed back, hugging her back, his face pressed against her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered back. He laughed softly, snuggling against her, catching his breath while she caught hers. She wasn't winded nearly as much as she thought she would be. Another side effect, she thought dizzily.

"We do again?" Stitch asked eagerly, pulling away from her to look at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes."

* * *

Running, Lilo found, was even better than racing _hover cars_.

The funniest part was that the rest of the aliens thought she was normal for a human. They didn't bother to correct the assumption.

Not showing or admitting weakness was part of diplomacy as well.

* * *

She was expected to meet a bunch of different kinds of aliens while in Outer Space. It came with the territory.

What she wasn't expecting to find was that Elvis was not only alive, but had merely gone home.

Nani was -so- going to flip when she got back to Earth and presented her sister with a new 'full' collection of Elvis songs.

* * *

"Now if I may draw your attention to article III subsection c.-"

Stitch growled from Lilo's lap, one curved claw tapping on subsection b. Lilo raised an eyebrow, raising her hand. It worked on aliens as well as school teachers to get attention. "Yes-?" The alien drawled, looking down at her from his rather long impressive nose.

"Article II, subsection f." Lilo tapped on the screen, using her authority to pull the article up on the main screen. "What's this about 'deforestation'?"

There were murmurs as the article was quickly looked over. "Nothing of consequence." Mr. Longnose drawled, waving it off. "Now as I was saying-"

"Choota." Stitch spat, his fingers flying over the keys as the main view-screen changed, pulling up a large three-dimensional map onto the main screen, then zooming in to the territory in question. She still didn't know what that word meant, only that it wasn't polite.

"So it has nothing to do with the large amount of 'Ryll' located in the territory." Lilo deadpanned, reading the word that Stitch was pointing to.

The word echoed throughout the room. Ryll was a type of spice that could be used for medicine, or for an addictive drug.

"I... Uh..." There was a long pause as Mr. Longnose stammered.

"Good one." Lilo whispered as Stitch sat back against her, looking incredibly smug. There were advantages to having a best friend who could think faster than a super computer and analyse large amounts of data very quickly.

Stitch cackled quietly to himself. "Yu Prma dissy." He muttered darkly, glaring at Mr. Longnose, insulting his mother.

"Shh." She didn't bother hiding her grin.

* * *

"Lilo office. Please hold." Stitch hit a button on the phone, and switched to a new line. "Lilo office. Please hold."

A third arm reached out and handed Lilo a folder. "Lilo office. Please hold."

She groaned and grabbed the folder. They'd had to start going through all of 'Mr. Longnose's proposals, making sure he wasn't hiding anything further. It was fortunate that Stitch was good at multi-tasking, because she'd never make it through all of it on her own. She flipped through the folder, noting that Longnose had also been collecting ingredients for 'Bacta' or healing tanks.

"What does he need all his for?" She grumbled to herself. "Spice... Healing Tanks. What's next? Clones?"

"Krytos." Stitch spat darkly.

"Krytos?" She echoed.

"Lilo office-" He paused. "Bean and meat burrito. Six. Taka." He looked at her and grinned. "Lunch."

"Oh." Her stomach growled. "Thanks."

"No worry."

"What's 'Krytos'?" She asked, closing the folder she was holding. Stitch handed her another folder.

"No eat first." He warned.

She glanced at the first photograph and understood. Krytos was a genetically engineered virus that targeted non-humanoid aliens, destroying the person's cells one by one until the infected person's body fell apart. "Oh, ew." She held a hand to her mouth for a second. She liked weird and gross things but this was just a little bit -too- gross. "And they called Jumba an 'Evil Scientist'."

"Bah."

"So who...?"

Stitch handed over a couple more folders. "Right." She sighed, picking them up. "More research."

"Lilo office, please hold."

* * *

It was easier to track down the Bacta and the Ryll than it was the virus. Captain Gantu took great delight in hunting down the smugglers carrying the cure... and then finding those that carried the virus. There was a lot of profit to be made selling the cure to those under the threat of the virus.

"Is it always like this?" She asked the Grand Councilwoman, hugging Stitch to her chest after Gantu had caught the ringleader.

"No." The Grand Councilwoman shook her head. "You should have been here for the Zeronian migration in 1968."

Lilo stared at her. She hoped she was joking. The Grand Councilwoman merely smiled back. Lilo flopped backwards in her seat. "As long as that's the worst we have to deal with..." She muttered, covering her eyes with a hand.

* * *

It wasn't the worst, but things got better the more she got used to how things worked and ran and operated. Aliens were all about Rules, the hardest part was learning the rules.

And then once she knew the rules, she knew how to manipulate them.

Which wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Life became... well... about as normal as it ever got. The better she got, the more work the Grand Councilwoman gave her. Which, honestly, she didn't mind. Solving disputes was something she was actually good at.

And, well, if they didn't listen to reason, that was what the _Lei-o-mano_ and Stitch was for.

* * *

"-And that's when Steve, the soda can realised that even if his friends were pulled away by the tidal wave, he's still remember their friendship forever. The end."

Lilo looked around the mass of aliens, an expectant grin on her face at the end of her story. The mass of aliens looked around at each other in confusion.

"... I don't get it." Someone whispered from the back. "What's a soda can?"

Someone else thwacked them upside the back of the head and explained the moral of the story.

From her shoulder, Stitch snickered.

Lilo shrugged back. It worked.

* * *

"Lilo!" Nani greeted her with a huge hug as soon as she stepped off the spaceship.

"Nani!" She hugged her older sister.

"I've missed you!" Nani squeaked, nearly suffocating her. "It's been years!"

It was a surprise to realise that it had indeed been years. She'd left at 18 and was now... 22, almost 23 in earth years.

"Aunt Lilo!" Two small sets of arms wrapped around her legs. They disappeared before she could look down. "Unca Stitch!"

"Kiddos!" Stitch cheered. They gibbered happily, Nani's kids about the same height Stitch was.

Nani held her out at arms reach. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what prompted the surprise visit? I thought you were talking about coming back for Christmas."

"Something... unexpected came up." Lilo blushed. "You think you and David are up for a vacation?"

"WHERE IS LITTLE GIRL?" Jumba's loud voice echoed through the clearing.

"Uncle Jumba!" Lilo laughed as Jumba nearly buried her in a huge bear hug.

"Lilo! Stitch!" Pleakley squealed, adding another presence behind her. "We heard the good news!"

"Good news?" Nani asked.

Lilo pulled back out of Jumba's arms, Stitch climbing up on her shoulder. "Want to come out to outer space?"

* * *

Nani, David, the kids, Cobra Bubbles, Jumba, Pleakley and some of the Cousins made it to the United Galaxtic Federation Headquarters to see the former Grand Councilwoman step down and the new Grand Councilwoman step up.

Grand Councilwoman Lilo and her Companion, the former Experiment 626, Stitch.

Nani cheered through the tears in her eyes.

 _Mo'i Wahine Lilo_.

Queen Lilo.

Lilo smiled and waved back, trying not to cry as well.

She'd finally found her one true place too.

-fin-

  
  


  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Taigaa Masuku = Tiger Mask, an anime from the 60s. Featured a wrestler in a tiger mask and striped cape._  
>  Kineceleran - From the Ben 10 Alien Force universe. Helen is a Kineceleran.  
> [Ryll](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ryll), Bacta and K is from the Star Wars Universe.  
> "The Zeronian migration in 1968." - Kay, from Men In Black


End file.
